


Ordinary Magic

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Retirement, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Quiet moments were what they needed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Ordinary Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  a) Post-(Bad)Mission Cuddles  
> b) Kidfic AU  
> Combo of the two with bonus art from thirstinart - thanks, tina!

* * *

Quiet moments were what they needed.

Every night, after the kids were in bed - Sarah with her plush doll of Peter that went everywhere with her, Angie with the promise to not read by flashlight they all knew she'd break, Frankie with the snoring that felt far too loud for a nine-year-old - the trio headed for the dock.

At one point, Tony had talked about getting a boat for their lake, but had never gotten around to it. Instead, Bucky taught himself woodworking and had made a fleet of canoes and Steve had painted them like the girls' favorite fictional worlds. There was an Arrendale one, a Narnia one, a Hogwarts one - and one that Tony suspected was painted late at night and just for Steve, since it had swirls of angry purple and red dust that the girls didn't know. Nor would ever if their dads had anything to say about it.

It was summer and the sun was still high when they went out on this particular night - to dip their feet in the water and remind themselves that this world was real. They'd fought for it for most of their lives and it was real. They may be part magic and part science (thanks to Extremis and the Serum), but this world was all grounded hope and they reveled in it each night.

In Tony's more philosophical moments, he'd say that the only true magic he'd ever encountered was the one that let him have this life. The one where he was buffeted and strengthened by the loves of his life, the one where he was a father of humans and robots, the one where he was a mentor, and a friend. The one where his former titles informed his current ones, but never drowned them out. The one where his legacy was woven with the love he felt coursing through his veins and not the mantle Howard had placed upon him. This was ordinary magic that held the world together and he was grateful to know it so well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
